Petty Thief
by morninsunshines
Summary: Taylor and Jim Shannon search for the person responsible for missing mistletoe.


Petty Thief

Authors Note: It's been several years since I've posted a story on this site. I couldn't find my old login information so have begun a new one.

Summary: Another seasonal Mistletoe story.

A knock on the Shannon family home interrupted the rare moment the entire family was home together. Jim Shannon opened to a smiling Sgt. Mark Reynolds. He was starting to get used to the young man's presence, as he hadn't been able to run him off. Maddy saw Mark at the door and rushed over expecting him to be there for her. Mark couldn't help but smile as she joined her father.

"Mr. Shannon," Mark stated before the elder Shannon could turn and leave, "I'm on duty and Commander Taylor asked me to give you a message when I patrolled this way." Reynolds automatically stood at attention, all business.

"Something he couldn't radio me for, Sargent?" he stood just behind Maddy while the rest of the family were watching from their places around the family kitchen table.

"He told me to keep it quiet and just pass a message on that he wanted to see you. He didn't say why, but if you're busy, ah, he didn't say it was an emergency." Mark was starting to doubt he got the instructions right. They seemed simple at the time, just vague.

"Tonight or can it wait til morning?" Shannon was amused by the slip in his demeanor.

"He didn't say, I could call him," Mark was pretty uncertain now.

Jim glanced at his wife who shrugged unable to figure out what Taylor would need from the non-information provided. "Where is the commander?" It was after dark and he could be anywhere, hiding in the dark, watching anyone he suspected might be up to no good. One thing Jim was certain, Taylor wasn't sitting at home with his feet up. He was too high strung to sit still for long. He liked action and the few times Shannon got stuck in a rover with him, Taylor fidgeted and played with anything his eyes landed on when not driving.

"When I left command, he was still at his desk, Sir," he smiled at Maddy and whispered to her that he had to continue on his rounds and he's see her tomorrow and left at seeing the waive of Shannon's hand.

"Whatever Taylor is up to, he evidently doesn't want it spread around, so don't anyone say anything about Reynolds visit," he pointedly looked at Josh. Josh nodded as his father grabbed his jacket, kissed his wfe and left.

Shannon nodded to the guard on duty outside the closed door to Terra Nova's command center. He knocked and entered when he heard Taylor's muffled bid.

"Shannon, got a job for us," Taylor looked up from his paperwork. "Seems like there is a thief running around," he couldn't keep the smile off his face at what had gone missing, "I've been getting complaints for two days now and it's more up your alley than mine to catch this thief." He was openly laughing now.

"It can't be too serious with your attitude," Shannon was curious about why this had to be kept quiet. "I can't think of anything worth stealing that isn't already locked up."

"Morale, Shannon, morale has been stolen," Taylor's voice had risen, but he was still grinning. "You've seen the younger adults and soldiers putting sprigs of mistletoe around to celebrate this part of the year." At Shannon's nod he continued, "It's just kids having fun, not that much to do around here for them. But, most of it has gone missing." Taylor stopped smiling, but his twinkling eyes betrayed his straight face.

"I've asked around, but nobody seems to know anything and those who do won't tell," Taylor got up and started pacing.

"You want me to find a mistletoe thief? When I asked for a badge, chasing mischievous kids pulling pranks wasn't what I had in mind." He was sure Taylor was losing it. He could be home with his family, like normal people had.

"I may have an idea who the thief may be," Taylor looked around to see of anyone was eavesdropping. Closing the gap with Shannon, he lowered his voice, "I have to keep this between you and me. Years ago when the large bunch of mistletoe was found and brought back to camp it was put up in one place, but someone came up with the idea to break it into smaller pieces and spread it around." He held up his hands in denial as Shannon indicated he was responsible, "No, I don't know who figured out that more places were better, but…..I may have been responsible for making Lieutenant Washington the main target. I think the culprit may be high up in my organization," he couldn't stop chuckling.

Shannon countered with, "You're kidding. I heard rumors that the young soldiers were trying to get up courage to do something to her, that's it….kissing her under the mistletoe?"

"No, that's not IT. IT is what I promise to give them if they kiss her. They get an extra day off." He looked helplessly at Shannon, "I created monsters, and at Wash's expense. It's only allowed to be up for two weeks, but, let's just say it wouldn't be a good time for Mira to attack. Too much distraction. I didn't realize so many soldiers, and civies had the hots for her."

"WHAT…you don't see that she's one of the hottest women walking around," Shannon couldn't believe Taylor was that dense or blind.

"Of course I realize her assets, I just don't like sharing," he muttered with a grimace.

Shannon let out a breath, "You, you have a thing for her? She works for you, not that that would matter, or her under your comm…," Shannon realized he was putting his foot in it again, but couldn't stop to save his life, "Really, how long? Can I tell Liz?" He finally stopped when Taylor's hand rested on the backwards gun strapped to his left leg.

Taylor continued, "I wanted to lift moral and it worked, just not for me." He glanced at Shannon then looked away, "We have an arrangement. And that's not to be shared," Jim nodded. "I think Wash is hiding the mistletoe in her apartment. A row of single apartments for non-married officers was nestled among the family units. Not much time was ever spent in their small homes unless recovering from an injury.

"She'll be back from her rounds soon, we need to get in place," Taylor turned off the light and they left together. "There's one sprig left and I had it hung in full view of her this afternoon under the main gates right tower. She always starts and ends her rounds under it. All we have to do is wait."

They moved into the dark near the tower. The guards seemed oblivious to their commander so close in the shadows and didn't hear the whispered conversation.

"If it's her, what are you going to do, and why am I needed?"

"If you didn't show up I was going to tackle her myself, now I can watch while you take her on," mirth evident in his answer.

"I'm not taking her on. I might decide to have more kids someday." Shannon was serious. "Have you thought what you are going to do if it's her?"

"If it's not her, I figured the two of us could have fun scaring the heck out of some kid. Didn't figure you'd want to miss that." Shannon's smile in the dim light and nod confirmed his desire to be part of the situation. "If it is her, I'm not sure. I'll just have to convince her of the harmless fun, if I can."

"Shhhhh, she's coming," Taylor cautioned.

Shannon looked, but couldn't see anything. Suddenly without a sound she appeared under the light moving fluidly and with power few women have ever exhibited. She looked right at them and Shannon held his breath sure they'd been spotted, but her night vision eye piece was already gone from her head. He held his breath anyway. They watched her look towards the command center, shoulder droop a little as if in disappointment that it was dark. With one last look out the gate she headed in the direction of her quarters.

After she was out of site, Taylor and Shannon moved under the tower and looked up. The mistletoe was gone. "I saw it myself just a few hours ago," Taylor didn't like a mystery. If she didn't take it, who did. "Come on, let's have a talk with a certain Lieutenant," he slapped Shannon on the arm not waiting for him to follow.

Taylor banged on his Lieutenant's door, the outside light throwing an yellow glow over her small porch. The inside was dark. Shannon peeked through the window. "I don't think she's here, Commander."

"Wash, you here?" Taylor raised his voice knowing if she were in the back she would hear something. Where could she be, they looked up and down the path. Nobody was out. "The only thing open at this hour is the bar," Taylor couldn't figure why she'd go there as he knew she didn't trust Boylan.

Very few patrons were scattered around the bar, but those that were present was giving a certain dark hair woman a wide berth. She sat out of the way at the end where she could see anyone entering. At that moment her view was blocked by the back of the owner, Thomas Boylan. He was leaned over, pouring her a shot of something, but it was apparent their conversation was the real reason for his personal attention.

Shannon and Taylor shared a concerned look and moved quickly to each side of her, causing both to stop their private conversation.

"What brings you gentlemen here?" Boylan grinned at them, especially delighting in Taylor's glaring look.

"Decided to have a drink with my Lieutenant, set em up Boylan," he threw a couple coins on the counter.

"You never drink here Commander or you either Shannon. You're too good for this place. Alright, alright," he scooped up the coin, poured two glasses and left. He barely escaped another choke hold.

The men took up positions on either side of Washington. They sipped and grimaced as one. Finally Taylor spoke, "Going to tell me how you did it, Wash?"

She didn't pretend not to know what he was talking about and smiled over to him, "You're smart enough to figure it out, Nathaniel."

"I'm just a dumb soldier, more brawn than brains," that earned him a once over with her eyes as she appreciated the truth in his words. Shannon leaned in wanting to know how she outsmarted the commander.

"I decided to put a stop to this nonsense. It was too distracting, I know you meant well Nathaniel, but I really hated being chased by every man around."

"It did kind of get out of control, didn't it?" his way of apologizing.

She nodded her head, silently accepting his way of being sorry.

"I cut a deal with Boylan," he scowled not liking her having any dealings with him, especially ones he wasn't aware of. "I knew he was running a betting pool on me and taking a cut. I told him I'd make sure he got it all, in return he had to make the mistletoe go away, forever."

Both men nodded in approval.

"Of course, I'm going to have to arrest you for master mining a theft, Lieutenant," Shannon was as formal as he could make himself. Taylor choked on the swallow he had just taken and looked at Shannon with disbelief. Washington was surprised herself. He had their undivided attention. "Well, we can't have this type of thing becoming an epidemic. Next thing you know, panty raids, or something worse," It was becoming a struggle not to laugh.

Washington considered what he said, "I could arrange some of that mistletoe to end up in Mark Reynolds hands, and tell him how to do a panty raid." She could feel Taylor shaking beside her, bumping his thigh against hers.

"Forget I said that, I think this crime has been solved and I need to….to stop talking now and go home." With that he jumped up and rushed out.

"Ready to get out of here Wash," they stood at her nod and at a slower more dignified pace climbed the steps to the outside. Boylan was leaning against a light post having a smoke.

"I think I'll see about getting that mistletoe to Mira."

He watched them smile as one, nod and walk away together.

"You know Wash, I'm going to miss that mistletoe."

"We never needed it."

"Going to let me prove it tonight," he spoke in a low, gravelly voice.

"Let me go first and turn the outside light off." A casual passerby would see Lieutenant Washington retiring for the night. It would be very difficult to make out the blur that moved with precision across the dark porch and through the open door. The door would shut, no lights would come on in the front.

Now Terra Nova could return to normal.

The End


End file.
